Not to be trusted
by Sensula
Summary: Jensen doesn't trust cats. This just enforces this. Rated for language and suggestive content.


Jensen stared intently at the screen of his laptop; his fingers going their usual mile a second dance across the keys. He'd been glued to his seat for ten hours, working through the latest of algorithms. He was so close to getting through the decryption, he could taste it.

Suddenly, the complicated rows of numbers vanished. Jensen froze, his mind trying to connect what happened. "No," he said, hitting a few keys. He continued hitting buttons with no sign of is screen coming back. He continued to push keys. "No!" he cried. "No!" His finger hit a key and a screech emanated from the speakers, a picture of a flying cat appearing on the screen. Jensen scrambled back, falling out of his chair. Both him and the chair crashed loudly onto the ground.

Cougar slid into the room, gun sweeping the place for attackers. He blinked at the attacker-less room and then noticed Jake on the ground.

Jensen pointed an accusing finger at the cat picture. "My sister crashed my algorithms with some sort of program to put a damn cat picture on my computer. She knows I hate cats!"

Cougar lowered his gun and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'this is what freaked you out?'

Jensen frowned at the cat picture and stood up. He stepped up to his computer. "Cats," he growled. "Not to be trusted."

Cougar bit his lip as he watched Jensen mumble to himself and glare at the flying tabby. His eyes traveled over Jensen's tense body. The hacker had the body of someone who'd done more PT than any other soldier. Mostly because of the mouth he had; the one without an off switch or brain filter. A mouth Cougar had envisioned tasting with his own. But Jensen was a teammate and his best friend. If he knew about Cougar's feelings, the hacker would probably freak. Or he might not. Cougar had never seen the hacker leave a bar with a woman. Couldn't imagine why, though. He had a sexy body and an ass that Cougar's hands itched to grab. Just thinking about it was enough to make him hard.

Jensen whirled around, turning his attention to the sniper who tilted his head so his hat hid the hunger in his eyes. "Cats," Jensen said. "Never trust them, Cougar. I read somewhere that one out of every five house cats are space aliens. It's probably true, you know. I can see it in their eyes. Sharp eyes that watch and catch everything. I wouldn't be surprised if they videotaped everything."

Cougar smirked at the outlandish statement. It was ironic, though, that Jensen was telling him not to trust cats. Hello, his nick name was a cat. Did that mean he wasn't to trust him? An idea suddenly formed in mind. Would it work, though?

Jensen turned back to his laptop an glared at the cat. How could you trust an animal that could make more than 1,000 sounds? He reached out ad turned the screen off. The black piece of equipment made a good mirror and he watched as Cougar walked up behind him.

"Sorry I made you come in here all secret agent, Cougs," he said. "And I didn't finish the decryption. Clay is going to kill me. And-" He hissed as a strong hand suddenly cupped him through his jeans; Cougar's warm back pressing against Jensen's broad back.

Jensen had always been attracted to Cougar, and not just because he was totally his type. Seriously, who wouldn't crush on the Spanish sniper? He was hot and had sex appeal on an entirely different level. But Cougar had gone after girls, so Jensen had been left to cover his attraction with pour flirting skills that got him nowhere. But his dreams had turned out very differently.

Was that it? Was this a dream? Cougar slid his hand past the hacker's jeans and wrapped his warm, calloused hand around little Jensen. Big Jensen sucked his lower lip between his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation. Please don't be a dream. Or, if it was, please don't wake up.

"Not to be trusted, eh, _Sabelotodo_?" the sniper's spanish accent asked in Jensen's ear, a smirk evident in his tone. Nope, not a dream. Jensen felt Cougar start even strokes on him and bit his lip harder. God, that felt good.

He leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk, supporting his shaking legs. Cougar moved closer, brushing his hips against Jensen's ass. His hardness made Jensen moan softly. This was really happening. This wasn't one of Jensen's usual sex dreams. It was real and Cougar was getting hard because of it.

"I've wanted to do this for a while, _mi amor_," Cougar said, his other hand reaching for the button and zipper of the other man's pants. "To touch you like this and have you moan with pleasure."

"Damn, Cougar," Jensen said, opening his eyes. He met the Spaniard's gaze in the reflection of the computer screen. "You have no idea how much this is like my dream. I've had a lot, but this one's close to my favorite."

Cougar's hungry eyes widened slightly and he smirked. "Which dream?" he asked. "Tell me."

Jensen stiffened for a moment as Cougar's hand drifted down to squeeze his balls. "You..." Jensen said, trying to talk clearly as Cougar's other hand joined the first one. "You strip me down and pleasure me with your mouth. Then tie me down and..." He trailed off, embarrassed to continue.

"Finish, _amor_," Cougar said, his voice purring in Jensen's ear. He bit the back of the blond's neck, kissing the pain away.

Jensen gasped, arching slightly and pressing himself against Cougar's hard member. "You...God, you're too fucking good at that."

"Tell me about the rest of your dream, Jake," he said.

Jensen grew harder at his name being said in the Spanish accent. "Cougar," he said.

"Carlos," Cougar corrected as he rubbed himself against the hacker.

"Carlos," Jensen moaned. "In my dream, you tie me down and fuck me all night. Hard."

There was a vibration against Jensen's back and it sounded like Cougar purring. "That sounds like a good plan," the Mexican said, reaching out for an extension cord on the table.

Jensen woke up the next, feeling sore in places he didn't even know he had. But, oh, did he feel satisfied and sated. He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Cougar smiling down at him. Remember the night before, Jensen blushed. "Damn cats," he mumbled. "Not to be trusted."

Cougar just chuckled before kissing Jensen passionately and reaching under the blankets for his lover once again.

**AN: This is my first guy-on-guy fanfic. I know it's short and sort of cuts off, but I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea from a picture on deviant art. It was drawn by Keikopanda102 and I thought it would pretty cool to have a fanfic about it. If you think there should be something added, just tell me and I'll update. Thanks. **


End file.
